Gallery:Candace Flynn/Season 1
Candace Gertrude Flynn is the 15-year old sister of Phineas and Ferb, the eldest child of the Flynn-Fletcher household. Her day usually consists of attempting to get her brother and stepbrother in trouble with her mother, Linda Flynn, but by the time she arrives to see what they are doing, they always look perfectly innocent and normal. She is usually seen talking on her cell phone to Stacy Hirano, or less often Jenny and acts much like a stereotypical teenager when not trying to stop her brothers' antics. Rollercoaster13.jpg Rollercoaster14.jpg Rollercoaster15.jpg What if.jpg|"What if a satellite crashes into the house?" Rollercoaster17.jpg Rollercoaster18.jpg Rollercoaster19.jpg What are you doing.jpg|"What are you doing?" I'm in charge, conditionally.jpg|"I'm in charge, conditionally!" I'm watching you.jpg|"I'm watching you!" Rollercoaster24.jpg The first load.jpg|Talking to Stacy. Rollercoaster26.jpg Rollercoaster27.jpg Rollercoaster28.jpg Rollercoaster30.jpg Rollercoaster31.jpg Rollercoaster32.jpg Rollercoaster33.jpg Rollercoaster34.jpg You're going down!.jpg|"You are going down. Down, down, down! D-O-W-N, down." Rollercoaster38.jpg Is Phineas home.jpg|Isabella tries to find out if Phineas is home. Rollercoaster41.jpg Rollercoaster42.jpg Stunning lack of monkeys.jpg|"And when I came home, there was a stunning lack of monkeys." Rollercoaster64.jpg Rollercoaster65.jpg Rollercoaster67.jpg Rollercoaster68.jpg They're building it and it's huge.jpg|Continuing to plead her case. CCE now open.jpg|Candace sees the flier. Rollercoaster90.jpg Rollercoaster91.jpg Yell at some cheese.jpg|"I'll be in the dairy section if you want to come yell at some cheese or anything." Rollercoaster143.jpg Rollercoaster144.jpg Rollercoaster145.jpg Rollercoaster147.jpg Rollercoaster146.jpg Rollercoaster151.jpg It's not possible.jpg|"It's not possible!" I've got frozens.jpg|"I've got frozens." Let's go home now!.jpg|"Let's go home, now!" I worry about you sometimes.jpg|"I worry about you sometimes, Candace." Are you happy now, Candace.jpg|"Are you happy now, Candace?" Moment of triumph.jpg|Candace's moment of triumph. Presenting the evidence.jpg|Candace proudly shows her mom the evidence. But but but but but.jpg|The boys are there! Rollercoaster184.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror06.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror09.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror22.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror23.jpg File:YouCallThatABeach.jpg|"Ha! You call that a beach?" Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror24.jpg Backyard_beach_revealed.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror26.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror27.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror28.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror53.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror54.jpg Bad Coconut.png|Ow, a coconut fell on my head! Candace Falling.png|Candace is About to Fall Candace KO.png|Is the Crab All Right? That's Krabby.png|Yes he is Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror56.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror57.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror59.jpg SoThatsHowLow.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror60.jpg File:Candace gets crowned.jpg|Candace is crowned Queen Wahini of the Beach. Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror61.jpg Ferb singing at the beach.JPG|Ferb looks hot like a Jamican singer, doesn't he? Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror62.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach party of terror 1.png|Even Candace can boogie! Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror75.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror76.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror77.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror80.jpg File:Candace and Jeremy dancing on the beach.jpg|Jeremy wants to dance with Candace. Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror117.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror118.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror119.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror120.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror121.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror123.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror124.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror125.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror126.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror139.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror144.jpg Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror145.jpg Candace kisses TV.jpg Teen trio.jpg Candace reads the lyrics.jpg Candace presented the wrong act.jpg You're still the 100th contestant.jpg Candace singing GGG.jpg The Fast and the Phineas013.jpg The Fast and the Phineas022.jpg The Fast and the Phineas029.jpg The Fast and the Phineas062.jpg The Fast and the Phineas063.jpg The Fast and the Phineas074.jpg The Fast and the Phineas165.jpg The Fast and the Phineas176.jpg Lights, Candace, Action! title card.jpg Home movie set.jpg Candace adds her handprints.jpg Sorry that monkey-cam didn't work out.jpg Holly Raging Bully.jpg Jeremy doing the corndog thing.jpg Taking a photo of the thumb wrestling.jpg This is yours.jpg Candace Loses her head34.jpg Candace Loses her head42.jpg Candace Loses her head71.jpg Candace Loses her head124.jpg ITunes 2012-01-28 09-26-42-31.jpg Candace Loses her head147.jpg I brobot38.jpg They're brobots!.jpg I brobot50.jpg To catch a robot.jpg Candace SIGH.JPG I brobot91.jpg Run Away Runway01.jpg Run Away Runway47.jpg CoupdeCrayon.jpg Run Away Runway67.jpg Candace chased by cows.JPG Cow Emporium proprietor.jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 11-47-02-73.jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 11-47-57-80.jpg S'Winter48.jpg S'Winter113.jpg Clinging to the bottom of the snowboard.png S'Winter138.jpg Candace in bed.jpg Candace holding basket of wild parsnips.jpg Are these wild parsnips?.jpg Your singing is awesome.jpg Are You My Mummy02.jpg Are You My Mummy38.jpg Are You My Mummy59.jpg Are You My Mummy98.jpg Bettys bus mess.jpg Betty stage view.JPG I Scream, You Scream (164).jpg I Scream, You Scream (1).png Busted dance 09.jpg I Scream, You Scream (166).jpg The store manager tells Candace to say hi.JPG Perry the Inaction Figure costume.jpg Cand plat.png Candace crying into a t-shirt.png GetThatBigfoot.jpg Aunt Lorraine.png ScaredCandace.png It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World 3.JPG It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World 4.JPG Now, PARK THIS CAR!.jpg Writing a song for mom.jpg Candace making a birthday card for mom.JPG Candace singing 'I Love You, Mom' with herself.png Candace and Jeremy walking in the park.jpg No yelling in the museum - widescreen.png Candace hides from guards.png They have a Slushy Dawg here too.png Candace screaming in panic.png Mwah....png Candace blushing.png Untitled-1.jpg Candace and Stacy playing video game.png Attention, Candace.png Bounce in elevator.png FiringBalloons.png I can do without the sarcasm.jpg Touching the orange moss.jpg Oh, it gets much stranger, Kevin.jpg Candace bearded.jpg Greece Lightning title card.jpg IDoNotHaveWheels.png Candace scares the kids.png MOOOOOOOOM!!!!!.JPG Candace sees no ferris wheel.JPG I don't see a ferris wheel - part 2.JPG I don't see a ferris wheel - part 1.JPG Presenting the ferris wheel.JPG I'm not sure what it is, but I still got it.jpg Why are our grandmothers yelling at each other.jpg Et tu, grandpa.jpg Candace leans on Jeremy.jpg He sure is.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever024.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever055.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever101.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever154.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever183.jpg Do Nothing Day 1.png Capture1.png That's not Jeremy.jpg A Hard Day's Knight37.jpg A Hard Day's Knight52.jpg A Hard Day's Knight63.jpg A Hard Day's Knight115.jpg MoonTripProof.png MaybeTomorrow.png NormStealsDisk.png Candace hugs Phineas.png Candace chatting on the phone.png Candace's bowling fantasy.jpg ControllingTheBowlingBall.png Candace loses control.png On the Ferris Wheel.png Cuddling on the Ferris Wheel.png Bad hair day.jpg Sports shoot.jpg Candace's new hairstyle.png Jeremy photographing Candace at end of the F Games.png Mom likes Candace's new hairstyle.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-09-03-20h44m32s49.png SIMP 4.JPG Vlcsnap-2012-09-03-20h39m36s157.png P6f-other scene.jpg YouCameToCheckUpOnMe.png It just did.jpg 556px-CandaceBlowNose.jpg Yeah!!!.jpg Candace and Stacy sick in bed.jpg Candace holding Perry.jpg Perry as Candace and Candace as Perry.jpg Candace shows Winifred around the mall.JPG SeeWhatTheBoysAreDoing.png Candace looks like a queen.png YourPoresAren'tThatBad.png One Good Scare Ought to Do It! title card.jpg Linda interrupts candace.png Candace getting phineas attention.png Candace calls her mom.png Candace calling the Johnson residence again.png Candace getting ready to go to Jeremy's house.png Candace arriving at Jeremy's house.png Tumblr m075861FyM1qjhwq1o8 1280.jpg Candace flees from the Johnson residence.png Haunted House Vampire.jpg What's the matter.jpg Jeremy asking Candace why she ran away from his house.png Jeremy takes Candace to get a glass of water.png Jeremy takes Candace to get a glass of water 2.png Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-20-23-94.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-22-12-24.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-30-10-50.jpg But-but-but....JPG Candace in goth clothes.jpg Posing for Jeremy.png Vanessa as Candace and Candace as Vanessa.jpg I was brave.png Candace and Jeremy dancing.jpg Mom sees the parking tower.jpg Candace and Jeremy at the Tri-State Dance Contest.jpg Little brothers.png Baby Phineas.jpg Candace driving with Jeremy.jpg At the Smile Away entrance.jpg Rescuing the boys.jpg JeremyPropose.png Candace wakes up.jpg Slide3.JPG Showdown at the Slushy Dawg.jpg Neither of you.jpg No answer.png Looking for Jeremy.png Candace sees bikes.png Entering portal.png Candace meets martian.png Crank the tunes.jpg Telescope, perfect!.png Uhhmm, ok then.png Category: Character galleries Category: Candace Flynn